


The Big Bad

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The Big Bad and his Little Bit [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first attempt at BTVS fanfiction, but it is one of my  favourites and I thought I would post it here. I always loved the friendship between Spike and Dawn and find it such a pity that there was no resolution in Season 7. This is based between the end of Season 5 and the start of Season 6.  It is part of a series of little ficlets about their friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this to my cousin who introduced me to the world of Buffy and Angel and provided me with some much needed inspiration. You know who you are. Thanks cuz.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I am simply taking them for a stroll. Thank you Joss.

*************************************

The Big Bad

A teenage girl sat on a comfy sofa opposite a platinum haired man. This was not an uncommon scene in this household but what was uncommon was the unlikely friendship which had been forged between the two. Dawn Summers was just like any other teenage girl except for the fact that she was once a ball of energy which opened dimensions, had a knack of getting herself kidnapped by hellgods and had a sister who slayed vampires and demons. It was even more ironic then that she should have found a friend in a souless and sarcastic vampire named Spike.

A very competitive game of cards was underway between the two friends. Dawn had a look of fierce concentration on her face and in that moment she really reminded the vampire of her sister, Buffy. He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he hardly noticed that Dawn had taken her turn.

"Earth to Spike!" she said finally catching his attention.

"Sorry Niblet. I've been planning your demise" Spike replied with his trademark smirk.

"No chance, I am so going to kick your ass!" declared Dawn.

He simply raised his eyebrow ironically and took his turn.

"You wish pet. I am evil."

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Dawn said sarcastically, "the big bad vampire who is addicted to hot chocolate, corny movies and daytime soap!"

"Hey!" he replied, "I do not like corny movies and don't diss Passions. It's quality television so it is!"

As he waggled his finger in warning Dawn lost control. Unable to suppress her mirth any longer she burst into laughter.

"Yes case and point! Very evil Spike!" she managed to say between laughter.

"Don't laugh at me, you obnoxious chit!" Spike snapped as he attempted to glare at her but Dawn could see the upward tilt of his mouth. Dawn was a lost cause by now however and had dissolved into hysterical laughter. Spike rolled his eyes and sent a cushion flying at the teen. However, there was no sobering Dawn and with a sadistic grin Spike knew exactly what he had to do.

"I AM YOUR BIG BAD BABYSITTER AND I AM TELLING YOU TO SHUT UP!" he roared with just a little true asperity and his game face on.

Dawn jumped in fright almost falling offer the sofa but had finally stopped laughing with the fright. She was just about to smile when he processed exactly just what it was that he said.

"Hey you are not my babysitter! You just.." she said trailing off.

"..babysit you." finished Spike.

Dawn glared at him.

"You keep me company. I am too old to need a babysitter." she mumbled.

Spike just smirked at the sulking girl.

"You're mean."

Her lower lip was stuck out in a pout reminiscent of her older sister. Spike just laughed.

"Vampire, remember!" he said winking, "Teenage smartasses are food for the likes of me! That's why I call you Niblet after all."

"Chipped, remember!" she replied sticking out her tongue.

 

The End

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
